1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesive tape dispensing technology, and more particularly to an adhesive tape dispenser that provides a protective function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An adhesive tape dispenser is a stationery tool commonly used in word processing. Conventional adhesive tape dispensers generally comprise a shaft mounted therein to support an adhesive tape roll. Before application, the lead end of the adhesive tape roll is pulled out of the adhesive tape roll and horizontally adhered to a cutter holder at a front side of the adhesive tape dispenser. In application, pull the lead end of the adhesive tape roll away from the cutter holder to the desired distance and then press a part of the lead end of the adhesive tape roll against the cutter blade at the cutter holder to let the desired length of the lead end of the adhesive tape roll be cut off by the cutter blade for sealing application.
The above-described adhesive tape dispensers have been introduced to the market for years. However, there is a lack of safety considerations in the design of these conventional adhesive tape dispensers. Because the cutter blade in the cutter holder is constantly exposed to the outside, when the user is moving the hand around the cutter holder of the adhesive tape dispenser, the fingers can touch the cutter blade of the cutter holder of the adhesive tape dispenser accidentally, causing finger injury. Further, when the adhesive tape dispenser is placed on a flat bearing surface for enabling the cutter blade of the cutter holder to cut off the lead end of the adhesive tape roll, the user must hold down the tape roll housing of the adhesive tape dispenser with one hand and then pull the lead end of the adhesive tape roll with the other end. This application operation is somewhat inconvenient. Therefore, there is a strong demand for an adhesive tape dispenser that improves the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional designs.